Flake compounds are investigated in various applications thereof, and for example, JP-A-2001-270022 discloses that a flake compound obtained by exfoliating microcrystals of a layered titanium oxide is used as an ultraviolet shielding material.
The flake compound disclosed in the publication, however, is not sufficient as a conductive material.